Evolution: Heroes
by ILikeFemales
Summary: this isn not from the teen titans show but it is a new generation of titans. 4 pre teens and maybe a dark newcomer discover power, will betray or unite with eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Choices

What is a hero? What is it like to be a hero? It depends on what you call a hero. It is what _you_ think is a hero. Are you a hero if you have special abilities or gifts? Or can you be a villain? A villain could be a hero, but only if you make that choice. What's a hero is up to you, but whether it's a good or bad choice, that is up to you. Only you can make yourself choose the right path. It's your choice.

Remembering

Nicholas Collins was bouncing a basket ball. It bounced as if there was no wind and no sound. It bounced as if the ball was the only thing with motion. "Why me?" he thought, "Why do I have to be different?" He picked up the ball as the wind blew across his cheek. This reminded him of something. He thought for a slight second as the breeze brushed through his hair. "It all started then," he thought, "at Louvingville Elementary." He was remembering.

"_I never have anybody to play with," Nickolas thought, "why do I have to be different than everyone else?" He bounced a basket ball in the leaves on the ground, forcing them to blow away in the wind. "I wish I just had a friend," he said in his mind. Nickolas looked up at the sky. He could see the leaves blowing around the trees. Nickolas looked down just as the ball fell on his foot, rolling past the leaves, and with a sudden stop, it hit something. Wait. Not something, but someone. Nickolas felt a tickle in his stomach and he grew red._

"_Umm… Can I please have that ball back?" Nicholas asked the kid with the ball, trying to hide his embarrassment._

"_This?" the kid said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Yes, please," Nickolas said sounding happier than before._

"_Actually, I've got a better idea," the sarcastic kid announced._

"_Umm… okay," Nickolas said, sounding unsure._

"_Okay, then… You come take it from me!"_

_The kid starting laughing and soon, his friends joined in. Nickolas was red all over. Soon, he started sweating._

"_What a loser!" one kid shouted._

_Nickolas became angry, embarrassed, and he couldn't handle it._

"_Freak!" a girl, who didn't move her lips said._

"_She didn't say anything," Nickolas thought, "If she…" he didn't know what to do. He heard her thoughts and, eventually, started hearing more._

"_What's happening… to me?" he yelled as he kneeled to his knees._

"_Freak!" another kid thought._

"_Is he okay?"_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

_As he calmed down, the voices faded. He wiped tears off his face and suddenly, the only thing he heard was laughter. Wind brushed against his face as he slowly stood up. The last thing he heard before entering the school was, "Guys! What is wrong with you? He just wanted his ball and you go and make him cry! Poor guy." Nickolas turned to see who stood up for him and soon, he found out that it was the very same girl who wondered if he was okay. It was the same girl who was worrying about him. Her name was Elizabeth Sloathings._

Nickolas paused. "School," he thought, "Almost over. In the summer I'll hang with Jacob."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob

Jacob Cooper was in his small bed. He was thinking about school. His head tilted upward so it could face the ceiling. "What if something happens tomorrow?" he worried, "I know that I'm goin' to tell one joke too far." He pounded his fist against the bed. He was angry. He took deep breaths and prayed, "God, I know I've done wrongs and I know I've been worrying. I also know that what I worry about turns out to be… well… not as bad as I think. I'm praying to thank you for my friends, family, and chances. I also want to say that I'm sorry for my past, present, and future wrongs. Thank you, God. Amen." Jacob reached over and spread apart his fingers. He picked up a picture that was on his bedroom nightstand. It had two people on it. One of them was a picture of a very skinny and small little boy. It was Jacob. The other was a taller and fuller boy who seemed to be about six or seven years older than Jacob.

"God is with me. But, I just wish you were here to help me out, Colin," Jacob whispered holding back tears. "You would know what to do," he said as he silently put down the picture. Jacob remembered when that picture was taken.

_After recess, Jacob was walking to his classroom when a very tall and old looking eighth grader bumped him. Right when they hit each other, Jacob felt like someone had punched him in the arm._

"_Hey! What's wrong with you? Watch where your goin'!" the tall boy yelled._

"_Umm… sorry?" Jacob said annoyed. "That jerk face needs to watch where he's going. Why did he have to yell?"_

_The boy turned as if he were having something thrown at him and said, "What?" Jacob started to walk away but there the tall boy shouted, "Hey, punk! I asked you a question!"_

_That was so infuriating to Jacob and he opened his mouth and joked quietly, "I'm not def. I know that was a question."_

"_Hey! You should really shut up if you want to leave school without a black eye!" the bully announced._

_Jacob said in a quiet tone, "Just leave me alone, jerk face."_

"_What'd you say, punk?"_

_Jacob took a deep breath._

"_I said leave me alone, jerk face!" his blood was pumping, his heart was beating with great speed, and his head grew an ache._

"_Ugh!" Jacob yelled as he held his head and fell to his knees. The bully backed away, scared because in front of him, he saw an eight year old boy transform into an ape like creature! Its eyes were big and yellow with his pupil like a cat's. His soft skin grew furry and his skinny arms grew thick and full. His entire body was covered in thick brown fur and his height tripled in size. After that, all he could remember was a scream._

_Jacob woke up in the school parking lot._

"_Jake. Jacob, are you okay?" a low worried voice said. Jacob looked up to see the low voiced boy's face_

"_Colin. It's you. I don't…" Jacob said while tears bursted out of his eyes. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry and you're-" Colin interrupted Jacob, "its okay, Jacob. You didn't do anything wrong. You're the greatest brother I could ask for." Jacob started crying again and hugged Colin. Colin reached out his arms and hugged back._

"_I love you," Jacob said with tears in his eyes._

"_I love you to," Colin said, crying with Jacob._

Jacob looked at his night stand and grabbed the picture again.

"I love you, Colin," he said closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Phases

Patrick Ison was outside of Louvingville Middle School looking at the red bricks on the side of the building. He was walking around the large trash can. Patrick is used to the bad smell of rotten banana mixed with pizza.

"What did I do to gain a loss? To gain a curse?" he said to himself as he stopped walking in the old grass. He remembered the day, the day it began. "So long ago, though I remember like it was yesterday," he thought, looking up at the clear blue sky, with wind blowing his hair. He sat against the dirty trash can and placed his elbows on his knees. He was thinking.

_Patrick was quietly taking a science test. His head tilted downward as he rubbed his fingers through his hair and thought, "we're here at school, when that kid just got knocked out by a giant monster thing," he held his pencil steadily, "I'm at The Saint's Middle School and that kid's school had been shut down less than an hour ago. If my teacher wasn't late to school, she wouldn't have told us about it and I wou-" something stopped him from thinking. He grew chilled. "What could've broken? It's a hard and sturdy wooden table," he worried more and his face grew hot. He was startled. He was very shocked because when he looked down, he saw, right there, only his wrist. He looked under the table and then he saw his fingers. His hand had gone through the table. Startled, he pulled his hand out of the table and as quick as he could, he ran to the corner of the room, grabbed his knees with his arms to make sure he was secure, and then, lastly, he looked around the quiet room and saw children's eyes, looking right at him._

_His teacher came over, trying to hide her anger for him goofing off and said in a shaky voice, "What's wrong, Patrick?"_

_Patrick looked up and said in a steady voice, but with tears in his eyes, "I think I'm sick."_

Patrick took a deep breath and thought, "I should've never gone to the nurse. Maybe things would've been more normal if my parents didn't come see the nurse with me," he stood up slowly and in a level voice he said aloud to himself, "Well, I guess the past is the past and no matter how much I want to, I can't change it."


	4. Chapter 4

The Coopers

Nick was riding his old red bike across the long and skinny Louving Creek Road. He was going over to Jacob's house when suddenly, his bike jerked up. He felt like a biker on one of the biking shows. It was the same feeling as running down a sidewalk and you think that the grass is further away than it really is. You trip over the change in platform and suddenly, you're on the ground, hoping the pain will end.

Nickolas saw nothing but darkness as he rolled, the bike tumbling over him. His visions switched between dark and light as he faced the ground and then the sky. Finally, he came to a sudden stop, his ribs feeling like he had just done fifty pushups. He sat in that one grassy spot, hurting, until he saw a figure running to him. He looked up with his hand on the ground for balance and saw a house. It was large with many windows. It had white paint and a sparkling black roof.

"Dude, are you okay?" the running figure said.

"Jacob. Finally, I made it to your house," said Nick, breathing as if he had been punched in the stomach. His face grew a smile.

Jacob reached his hand out for nick to grab and said, "Man! I didn't know you'd take one just to have fun with your awesome friend." Jacob laughed and as Nick grasped his rist, he pulled Nick to his feet.

Nickolas and Jacob walked to the door, Nick still breathing heavily and both of them still howling. Jacob knocked on the door and Nick heard footsteps from inside of the house.

"Just a second!" a soft voice said. The soft voiced character was a woman. Not only was her voice soft, but her face was, also.

"Oh. Hello Nick," she said, "Are you going to stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, but it was pretty hard to get here. That's why I'm in pain and have leaves in my hair,"

He said, trying to be funny. His joke worked. The woman, Jacob's mom, giggled and invited Nick in with a smile.

The boys sat on a white couch.

"Hey, Jacob," Nick said, getting Jacob's attention, "You have a… secret or are we even the type of people to talk about secrets?"

Jacob looked at him with a grin and said, "What is this, a little girl's sleepover?"

Nick looked away, when Jacob interrupted, "Sorry. I wanted to tell a joke, but that was kinda mean," he paused, "to you and the girl's… Man! I'm not liking my jokes lately!" this made Nickolas laugh.

"Well, at least your back isn't killing you!" Nick joked.

"Yeah, I am lucky about that and I have a better advantage in basketball now," said Jacob, joking back.

"Don't be so sure. I'm still about… well _some_ height taller than you."

"Is that a challenge?"


	5. Chapter 5

Curses and Gifts

Elizabeth Sloathing was walking down the hall at Louvingville Middle School. She had a big social studies test and did not want to be late. Elizabeth was rushing to get to class. The papers on the floor were flying very violently as she walked by them. She turned her head and looked at the flying papers, but as soon as her head turned straight again, she bumped into a boy of whom she couldn't name because as soon as she hit him, as soon as her books fell to the ground, and as soon as her fists clenched together, a flash of what appeared to be a bolt of fire rushed out of her hand.

"Wh- What's happening?" she said aloud. She looked at the boy as if_ he_ had done something very wrong. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth said with that same disgusted look on her face. She ran down the hallway with papers in her path. She soon went out the door.

The boy turned away from were Elizabeth had just bumped him and with a crooked smile, he said quietly, "I'm not the only one." He took his hand willingly and phased it through the ground. "I should talk to her," thought the boy who just phased his hand through a solid object.

The boy ran after Elizabeth, trying to dodge kids at school. He finally reached the large glass door and he looked around, trying to find her. She was nowhere to be seen. He ran quickly around the school to find her and when he got to the very back of the school, he saw, behind the big hanging trees, Elizabeth Sloathing.

Elizabeth was sitting on the cold concrete bench, looking confused and sad. She was calm, but with tears running down her cheek. Elizabeth heard someone walking toward her. She quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks and sat up straight. Who she saw was a boy. He looked tired as if he ran around the whole school. He quickly changed his image to a more calm face.

"Hi," he said to her. Elizabeth was still. "Are you going to say hi?" he asked. Elizabeth turned away and chuckled.

"Hi," she said, still with a grin on her face. "Why are you here?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Truthfully?"

Elizabeth thought trying to hide her smile, "of course truthfully. No one would ask a question to get a phony answer."

The boy continued, "Well, I saw what you did and-"

"I didn't do anything," she protested in a loud voice.

"You are such a liar," he teased, "I saw you, but don't worry," he assured her, "your secret's safe with me."

"And who are you? I've seen you in the hall, but I have never seen you in an actual class."

"My name," he said, "is Patrick Ison." He let out a small grin and said, "I believe we were classmates at Louvingville Elementary. I soon moved to the Saint's." Patrick was trying to imitate Elizabeth's mature voice, but in his mind, he was mocking her.

Elizabeth caught on to his rude teasing and wanted to give some of it back to him.

"Oh? You went there? I'm sorry, but I, actually, don't remember people who smell like that," said Elizabeth, giving the rude boy what he was giving her.

"Yeah, Well, this isn't why I'm here," Patrick informed her not realizing she only said that to irk him.

Elizabeth grew serious again and asked, "Why _did_ you follow me?"

Patrick paused for a short while and then said, "This… gift of yours-"

"I assure you it is no gift... It's a curse," Elizabeth interrupted.

"I used to think that, too," Patrick said in a soft compassionate voice, "but it's not. Elizabeth, do you want to know why I followed you here?" Elizabeth thought for a second and then looked at Patrick.

"Yes. I do," she said as she stood up.

"Then stop interrupting," said Patrick, joking. He let out a chuckle and soon, so did Elizabeth.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," he said, "I wanted you to know that you're not alone. I wanted someone to know that I… that I can do this," Patrick took his hand and as quickly as he could, he stuck it through the tree. "See? You're not alone and neither am I. well, now that I've found you."

Elizabeth looked at him and said, "But what you can do… and what I can do… are two-"

Patrick interrupted, "different things? No. They are the same issue. We're different and I know… I know that there are more people like this!" Elizabeth smiled at his effort to convince her.

She got closer to him and said, "You seem so sure… and… if we are like this," she paused, "than there must be others!" she finished in an exited way.

Elizabeth walked around Patrick, swinging her arm up to touch the wet trees. She took his arm and pulled him closer to her and said, "Patrick, can we uh… talk maybe… on a… daily bases?"

He answered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

Control of the Inflamed

Patrick waited at the lockers when the bell rang, people swarming around the lockers. He soon, moved out to the less loud and crowded hall. Finally, he saw Elizabeth.

"It's about time!" he shouted to her, not caring about who heard it.

Elizabeth walked closer to him and said, out of cleverness, "Actually, Patrick Ison, it's two fifty or should I say, 'the exact time you told me to meet you' so you better not make a joke out of nothing."

"Okay then," he said, "we're goin' to the back or…"

"Well," Elizabeth said, "the school won't let us stay, but... Let's just go to the park. It's right here."

"Okay. The park it is." They walked slowly down the less crowded hall and then went out the big glass doors.

"So, will it be crowded?" Patrick asked as if he forgot something.

Probably not. No one ever goes there now since it stopped being fixed," Elizabeth answered.

"Stopped being fixed?" said Patrick.

"Oh, yes. I guess the park wasn't popular enough. A lot of people _didn't_ come here when it was… expectable."

They arrived at the non fixed park. There were leaves on the ground, blowing against the yellow grass.

"Good thing we're not here to play," Patrick joked.

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth, "Not very clean."

"I'm sure someone owns this place though," Patrick said.

"Well…" Elizabeth replied.

Patrick interrupted, "Isn't someone supposed to own something here?"

"What can I say? It's a strange town…" Elizabeth said, "Or… city," she corrected herself.

"Wow! This is a big _town_ isn't it?" Patrick said. They both giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

"It is funny. That's why you're _laughing_."

"Uh!" she said and then laughed harder. "Fine, it was funny" she said.

Patrick was sitting on a large cone shaped rock. Elizabeth was watching him.

"Coming?" he yelled across the quiet and windy park.

Elizabeth looked toward him and said, "Oh, right. I have a question."

"What?"

"Is that rock comfortable?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay, then."

Elizabeth walked to his rock and sat down, waiting for an instruction or… something.

"Is he actually going to teach me anything?" she thought, but didn't mean.

"Patrick!" she said, trying to _wake _him.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he turned to her. "First, Elizabeth, can you do your gift? On purpose, I mean."

"I'm sorry. I really don't know how to," she said, hopping she wasn't a disappointment. "Oh. One thing," she continued, "You can call me Elle… if you want to."

"Okay, then, Elle. We, first, need to make you learn how to make those… umm… I'll call them_ fire bolts_."

"You want me to learn how to do that? What if someone gets heart?" Elle said surprised.

Patrick looked at her in a way that made her feel like she was crazy.

"What?" she said. He chuckled.

"How do you learn to control something if you don't even know how it comes out?" he asked with a grin.

"Okay. You're making me feel dumb, now. That's embarrassing." She said with slight sarcasm.

"Yeah. So, you ready to learn how?"

"Yes, but how do we find out?"

"Elle, how did you feel after you bumped in to me?"

She was shocked by the question, but said, "Well, I guess I was embarrassed for not watching where I was going, but… no. that's not it."

"What was it?"

"I was mad at you for not watching where _you_ were going."

Patrick laughed and said, "Okay. I guess I'll have to make you mad."

"How, exactly do you plan on doing that. I won't get mad because I will know that you're trying to make me mad," Elle said shouting. Patrick paused.

"Well?" she said.

"I guess we can't do the complete lesson today. You're on your own," Patrick said, "Maybe for a long time."

"What?" Elle said, furiously.

"I can't help you unless you're in control"

"But that, Patrick, is why I am here!" she yelled, inflamed, "To be in control!" She stood up, curving her fingers into a fist.

"No need to shout," Patrick said, annoying Elle even more. She began to feel a pain in the palm of her hand and then, as she realized he meant to do this, she shot, out of her hand, what Patrick called a fire bolt.

Patrick grinned, but soon ran to her to see if she was okay.

"You meant to infuriate me," she said, out of breath.

"Sorry," he said back.

"That was, actually, pretty clever," she said, her breath coming back.

"Now, we can start," he said smiling at his joke. Elle also laughed wiping her eye of one tear.

"Really, though, I'm sorry."

"It is fine," said Elle, exited to start.


End file.
